bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Frankie de Los Suenos
Appearance 5'6" with good muscle definition. His hollow hole is right below the ribs and the remains of the hollow mask is the bottom jaw of an alligator worn around his neck like a necklace. Dark skinned and bald headed with a short black beard on his chin. Frankie wears a Hawaiian-print shirt always and a pair of either cargo shorts and flip-flops or jeans and Nike Cortez's. When he's not wearing a Hawaiian style shirt or other linen shirt, he would just wear the beater underneath instead. His tattoo is located on his left ribcage. Personality Loud and belligerent, Frankie likes to make people happy, particularly with his music. He always has his ukulele with him and can bust a jam whenever the hell he wants covering classics from "Barbie Girl" to "Buy You a Drank" to modern masterpieces such as "What Does the Fox Say?" and "Chicken Noodle Soup". He rarely gets mad, but gets highly competitive when he feels challenged. He enjoys smoking, but only alone. Likes: Playing his Ukulele, Smoking, Flowers, Swimming Dislikes: Snobs, Being Idle, Anything by Green Day History Little is known about Frankie's human life, only that there was one at one point. His memory begins as an Adjuchas, and even that bit was fuzzy. He made his way into Las Noches and began a promising career as a wandering self-taught fighter, eventually becoming Fiona's first Fraccion when she became an Espada. Frankie disappeared without reason many years ago, and he never really said goodbye. While he was gone, he opened another Flower Shop and enjoyed his life under the radar. Seeing the happenings in the human world recently, and even the merging and un-merging of the realms, he decided to put his selfishness behind him and stand where he is needed. Zanpakuto Cocodrilo A wooden spear roughly 8' tall. In place of a blade is a wooden point with alligator teeth tied all around it. Just below the teeth are 2 large red feathers. Ressurecion: Cocodrilo - His body become wrapped with large white razor-sharp scales and his jaws have elongated to large teeth. He now has a tail about 3' long. Abilities His spear can extend at will doubling the length of it. The reach of the spear increases but is also slower, however the growing spear happens quickly and can be used as a shot-like attack. The tip of the spear is shot off and towards the target. Once it hits, it explodes and fires the teeth in every direction like shrapnel. The tip does not grow back, rendering his third ability unusable for the remainder of the fight. His Zanpakuto at this point is no longer a spear, but rather a large bo-staff He shoots the tip of the spear off towards the opponent tied to the shaft by 66 teeth and rips it back like a chainsaw. Anything cut by this continues to bleed for 2-4 turns causing weakened responses. Stats Trivia *Frankie was actually my first OC *His FC is now Max Payne (game wasn't out yet back then and now it's perfect) Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Inactive